


Red Tide

by RamenAddicted



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Period blood, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: The reader gets their monthly gift.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. I feel it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about menstruation and all the extra bells and whistles some might receive.

You felt hot. It’s a mild burning sensation in your stomach and you just chalk it up to an upset stomach and move on. Then the burning sensation slowly morphed into cramps, not heavy cramps, just mild churns of the stomach that made you go ‘ow.’ then came the rapid tiredness, you would be lifting boxes that needed to go to charity from Dante’s basement and then twenty minutes later you were out like a light on the leather sofa. Dante can gripe at you later, but right now you felt like taking a power nap. Finally came the intense hunger, Dante asked you if wanted to go halfsies on a pizza and you said you weren’t feeling pizza, fifteen minutes later when the pizza showed up your true colors showed, and you ate the entire pizza.

You gave him sheepish laugh as you offered him the last slice, he just looks at you, no words, just mock shock, and betrayal. You offered to pay for another pizza and Dante’s whole mood changed for the better, crisis averted.

The next day you felt even worse, your morning started with you covered in a sheen of sweat. Quickly you huddled yourself in the shower for quick relief but soon overstayed your welcome. You could hear Dante pounding at the door, begging to use the toilet. Sensing his urgency you quickly hoped out the shower and wrapped a towel around you. When you opened the door to get out, you were face to chest with a shirtless Dante.

He smelled like that expensive candle you got for a gift. It’s a very intense musky scent, with hints of leather and campfire smoke. Needless to say, it’s a very attractive scent. Quickly uttering some quick apologies Dante makes haste and closes the bathroom door behind him. After getting dressed in a sweatshirt and some gray leggings you went downstairs for some breakfast. You peered around the corner to see if anybody was in the kitchen, after the pizza debacle, you wanted to gorge on that limited edition cereal that you bought a week ago.

When Dante entered the kitchen after using the bathroom, he was expecting you to be eating at the table, not throwing up in his sink. The sounds you gagging and vomit splashing in the sink was enough for him to back away and pretend he saw nothing. Soon the devil had a change of heart and hurridly helped you out, once your mouth was rinsed out, and had some water in your system, Dante laid you down on the worn leather sofa and placed a blanket on you.

What felt like a hellish eternity severe cramps racked your stomach. There was nothing in your stomach, and you still felt like you had to throw up. At some point during your residency on Dante’s sofa, he placed a trash bin next to you with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

“Last night’s pizza getting to you?” he called while cleaning the sink.

You didn’t respond, you quickly downed the aspirin and water hoping the intense cramps would subside along with the hubris amount of heat racking your innards. At some point, you fell asleep, and your dreams did little to comfort you. Then your eyes slowly opened to the irises of Vergil, Dante’s twin brother. 

“Move.” you groaned weakly.

He gives you a disapproving glare and keeps his tight grip on your shoulders. You feel it, harsh bubbling in your stomach and the rising of liquid. You twist yourself out of Vergil’s grip and land unceremoniously on the floor. You weakly capture the trash bin that was left for you and your body begins the purge. Vergil, obviously disgusted and thankful, backs away and lets your body run its course. After hacking coughing up stomach acid you make a pilgrimage to the kitchen for water. 

Once inside the kitchen, worried looks from the other two Sparda boys made you shrink. Dante was the first to address the situation at hand. He chalked your symptoms up to food poisoning since you ate an entire extra-large pizza by yourself. Even though he’s been by your side since breakfast, you quickly shot down his theory. Vergil just looked at you with mild disgust and muttered something about your smell. You felt your forehead and flinched at the copious amounts of sweat on your forehead.

“I just need some water.”

“You’re not gonna throw it up, are you?” Nero asks while filling up a glass for you.

“I don’t know, hopefully not,” you say in a whisper.

Nero handed you the glass of water and you thanked him. After throwing up so many times, your throat has become an extremely sore and gross feeling. Like if you ate something with a gross, chunky, and creamy consistency that got stuck in your throat. Everyone kept their intense gazes upon you as you slowly drank the water. After a couple of minutes, everyone audibly sighed a breath of relief, you managed to keep some water down, thank Sparda.

“I got crackers, do you think you can keep those down?” Dante asked while digging around in his cabinets, you couldn’t even get a word out before the harsh cramping racked your body again. Your body fell forwards into solid muscle, the last thing you heard was Nero shouting at Dante.


	2. The tide is High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and you feel a little less shitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it.

It’s the next morning, your curtains are closed and the air is stale. Your throat is dry and your mouth tastes like stale mint. You can hear muffled sounds of people talking outside your door. You rolled over on your side and looked around for something to drink, anything to get rid of this gross taste. A soft rapping at your door along with someone calling your name broke your thoughts.

“Yeah?” 

Nero opened the door and poked his head in, he asked the regular schpiel, are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?

You just groaned weekly and asked for water and ibuprofen. He leaves and returns a moment later with the requested items. 

“You know, everyone is worried about you.”

“Who’s everyone?”

Nero snorted at your comment and took your empty glass from you. You’re extremely exhausted and depressed. You turned away from Nero to lay on your other side, he mentioned that Kyrie and Nico were downstairs and wanted to see you. You ignored his comment and continued to lay on your side, just staring out into residual darkness. Just as Nero was about to exit your room, you groaned out something unintelligible.

“What was that?” He asked, quickly catching a small paper ball that was aimed for his head. 

“Can you please pick up my medication from the address on that paper? along with the necessities listed on the back.” 

He just huffed and walked out. Once he closed the door behind him, he walked downstairs while unfolding the paper ball, two twenties fell out on his hand when Nero finally made it to the living room. As Nero silently read the back of the paper and surveyed the items that you needed, it clicked. 

“So, how’s our girl doing?” Dante asked while walking to the kitchen.

“Well their not throwing up, and they’re awake-”

Dante shouted from the kitchen and Nero ignored him. Kyrie and Nico were chatting while sitting on the sofa. Nico asked how you were doing and Nero blushed when he remembered the necessities you needed. Nero tactfully explained that he and Nico needed to run an errand for you, Kyrie asked if there was anything she could do to help.

“Yeah, if you could just check on her periodically.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kyrie replied with a smile.

With those words, Nico and Nero were out the door.

It’s hard to explain why you’re like this when you first hit puberty, you were fine, you handled your gift with indifference and moved on. However, as a teen, you started to notice that your gift came at the worst moments possible. Then as you got older your gift started to kick your ass; intense internal heat, vomiting, intense hunger, and extremely painful cramps. You softly patted your stomach as you felt a cramp flare-up. It was manageable compared to the ones you had yesterday.

**Oh yeah, that’s right, I threw up in the kitchen sink...shit I hope Dante’s not mad.**

True to her word Kyrie came to check on you. You gave a weak, “Come in.” when she knocked on your door. Upon entering Kyrie knew what your affliction was, she just wanted to confirm it after Nero and Nico left. You struggled to sit up and greeted her, you looked like shit, you have heavy bags under your eyes, your hair is sticking to your face because of the sweat, and you have pimples forming on your cheeks. All in all, you are not having fun and want to get off the “being a woman” train.

“I made you some ginger tea, to help with the cramps and bloating.” she said while placing the cup on the nightstand next to you.

You whisper your thanks to her as you take the cup in your hands and start to drink. Kyrie looks at you and then the floor, then at you again. Slowly your cramps started to fade and you sighed in relief.

“Have you eaten anything?” kyrie asked while taking your now-empty teacup.

“I haven’t been able to keep anything down.” you smiled wryly.

“That was yesterday, let’s try some crackers, and after Nero comes back with your ‘necessities’ we can try some soup.” She beamed.

**Kyrie, my goddess. If Nero doesn’t marry you, I’ll definitely will.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you want to talk to me I'm always available at Tumblr at @ramenaddicted


	3. Mother Nature's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero takes the functioning Sparda brain cell with him and you keep vomiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not calling Vergil stupid by any means, it's just that when Nero left, it was his turn with the functioning Sparda brain cell. Also, you get to meet an OC.
> 
> AN: Also I am so sorry this took me so long to post, when I originally posted this story I only got as far as the first two chapters. Then when I started seeing how much you guys liked it I was like "Oh shit what do I do now?" anyways thanks for reading and enjoy.

After what an hour Nero and Nico returned with the ‘necessities’ but what errand wouldn’t be complete without some demons attacking and popping a few rounds. The hold up was the pharmacy. You didn’t warn Nero that the pharmacy you frequently go to is in a bad part of Red Grave. From the outside it looked like a condemned storefront, complete with the ‘stay away’ signs and yellow caution tape. Once Nero stepped inside he was greeted by a sepia skin toned woman with messy black hair and heavy-lidded olive-colored eyes, with a sleepy expression, wearing a white lab coat. 

“Hi~ I’m Camille, drop off or pick up?” she greeted with a yawn.

Nero didn’t know why he felt uneasy but just to make sure he wasn’t about to be attacked by some otherworldly being, he withdrew blue rose and pointed towards Camille. Camille just smiled politely and explained herself. She explained how she was indeed not a human (though she did not explain what she was) she also explained that the pharmacy serves the otherworldly community because sometimes demons need more than just an aspirin to get rid of a headache. After Nero talked to the lazy looking pharmacist about your meds he had to wait for your prescription.

While Nero was in the condemned building Nico took it upon herself to go get the rest of the ‘necessities’ while Nero waited for your meds. After thirty minutes Nero was called back to the pharmacy counter.

“Please sign here, and we’ll release the medication to you.” Camille yawned while pushing out a slip of paper for Nero to sign.

Nero took note that the pharmacist’s hand looked like it was shifting from human to reptilian scales. Nero also noted that he heard some monstrous growling from behind the counter. Once a small white paper bag was passed through, Nero took it, thanked the pharmacist, and walked away.

“Ah! Before you go-”

Nero stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a scaly palm land on his shoulder.

“Please make sure she takes this medication on a full stomach, if not the results will be more disastrous than what you’re dealing with~.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You should go, she’s getting worse.”

\---

You’re getting worse, you thought after drinking Kyrie’s tea you would feel better, and you did for like fifteen minutes. In that time frame, you managed to take a much-needed shower, insert a tampon and put on a pad, and change into a loose-fitting t-shirt and some baggy sweats. Now once again you are bent over, throwing up in the kitchen sink. Kyrie is patting your back like a newborn baby, making sure you’re getting everything out, all you did was demolish a package of saltines.

“Here let’s try to flush this all down the drain.” Kyrie said in a motherly tone.

All you could do was give her a look between pained and grateful. In the same step, she filled a glass with water and handed to you and urged you to sit at the kitchen table. Dante and Vergil took a backseat as soon as you started to gag. Currently, the Sparda boys are on opposite ends of the living room trying to guess your affliction.

Now Dante may be oblivious to some of the obvious signs but Vergil is not… or is he?

“I’m just gonna call it right now, she’s got really bad food poisoning.”

“No, you simpleton, food poisoning lasts for at least between four or twenty-four hours, it’s been two days.” Vergil corrected.

“But the symptoms match up; vomiting, weakness, lightheadedness, and vomiting.” Two can play that game. Dante took out his phone and looked up food poisoning symptoms. Dante haphazardly pointed to the screen while trying to get Vergils attention.

“Uh, Dante?” Kyrie called while peeking her head out from the kitchen.

“What happened?” He groans.

“Well, I was wondering if you could go to the store and pick up some items for soup?”

“You really think she’s gonna keep soup down?” Vergil replied curtly while you were still hurling in the background.

“Well, no not at this moment but, when Nero comes back she’s gonna have to take her meds on a full stomach, so I was hoping that some soup would help.”

The sounds you retching had ceased and Kyrie looked behind to see if you were done emptying your esophagus. You looked back at her as you wiped your mouth and gave her a thumbs up.

“I think we were just given the go-ahead.”

“Well-” Dante hopped up with a clap. “I can swing that, what kind of soup?”

“Chicken noodle.” You said sheepishly while walking past Kyrie to go upstairs.”

As you tried ascending the stairs a hand on your shoulder halted you in your tracks. You slowly turn around to see It’s Vergil. this time with a look of minor concern, but there’s a little gleam that shows he is concerned for your well being. It’s nice to know that you have people who care about you. In return, you give him a soft smile.

“Once Nero comes back with my medication, I’ll feel a whole lot better.”

You heard a very audible gasp from Kyrie and Dante asked if you were ok.

“ I feel like shit, but-” 

“You’re bleeding, y/n.” Vergil says cutting you off.

Instinctively you reached up for your nose as lightning Kyrie grabs you by the shoulder and bee-lines for the bathroom. Apparently, you bleed through your tampon and pad, and the stain was extremely noticeable. Once you got a good look, it looked like a medium-sized dot of red paint. Feeling your embarrassment Kyrie left you alone to clean up. God how you wish you could just curl up into a ball and die.

“How are you feeling?” Kyrie asked from the other side of the door. “Do you need anything?, that was so embarrassing.”

“Not unless you’re offering to end my existence.”

Looking down at your bloodstained sweat pants, you scowl at the dark staining crimson patch.

**_Mother Nature’s gift my ass._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and if you would like to chat I am always available at my tumblr @ramenaddicted.


End file.
